Nathan Future Self
by JTH-Lynn
Summary: Nathan future self comes back in time and tells Simon how much he loves him, ends with some present/future Nathan loving on Simon...M/M, don't like it don't read it. Grammer/spelling might suck.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Misfits, it's a British TV show, I do not own anything that has to do with Misfits

WARNING: Gay loving/ not edited, grammar/spelling mistakes maybe I'll fix it later on

PAIRING: Nathan Y./ Simon B.

The lighting struck down hard, they five teenagers stood watching, wounding if it was another storm like the one that had given them their powers. A bolt struck down brightly about two feet in front of them and just as fast that that lighting bolt the storm disappeared and a man was left on the ground. They all ran over hoping that the man would still be alive, only to find out that the man was none other then Nathan. But wait, Nathan was standing right next to them, they tuned back and Kelly kick the other Nathans back.

"Hey, hey, hey no need to kick such a beautiful person" Nathan smirk "lets just wake him up gently and see who the fuck he is." the others rolled their eyes and Simon kneeled shaking the man gently, he stirred before sitting up quickly and looked around breathing heavily, like he was awakened from a horrible dream.

"Barry boy?" he whispered smiling at Simon "Kelly, Alisha, on dear loud Curtis…how long its been-what year is it?" he looked at Simon, with a look of complete and utter love in his eyes.

"2010...why?" Simon stood feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Oh…that's what the look is for…your so beautiful" the other Nathan sighed wiping his eyes

"Now hear this you twat, Barry here is in no way beautiful to me, so who the fuck are you?" Nathan all but yelled at his copy, he had been denying his feeling for Simon ever since the tattoo incident and this guy was coming in and ruining all of his denying.

"I'm you only older, wiser, and completely alone…let me tell you this, for this is what I told myself back when I was in your place and the future me sat here…you will live forever, you age a little but not much, the others will live longer then most but will die with in the next one hundred and fifty years, all of old age. Nathan I'm going to tell you what I was told when I was still you, do not fall in love and do not ever have sex with Simon…or you will spend the next 4850 odd years wishing you still had him, and then you'll come back here just as I am now, see his face and-" he breathed deeply wiping his eyes again looking straight into Simons eyes "wish that you didn't have to live another day with out him. In barely a month though, they will age to old people, time will check up with them so quickly. You'll watch your friends die, and hold Simons hand as he pass's on, receiving more then a few strange looks from the staff of the hospital when you kiss him one last time" he chuckled "you'll raise your adopted children alone and have to answer annoying questions of your age asked to you by the other parents, at your sons graduate you'll be there as his cousin from America, not his Father for mutant land. Every day you go see Simons grave and tell him how amazing are great-great-great-great time ten grandchildren are what they do. You'll never fall in love again…oh you'll try your damned hardest but nothing will ever compare to him. I love you so much Simon…I should still, but I do. Nathan don't be stupid like me…Marry him when you can, I never did, marry him and love him, forget all the bull shit life will give you after he is gone, because the years you have with him will be the greatest years of your life." He kissed Simon lightly, Nathan looked at this and hit him

"Touch him again" he threatened, the other Nathan smiled

"Now there is the me I know, never given anyone you baby-" he teased "oh and by the way, just so you know, I've fucked Simon and I can tell ya ever dealt of that perfect tight little ho-" Simon slapped him in the face.

"I'm not with Nathan, we're not even friends really, I don't love either of you…so stop" he whispered lightly and the future Nathan look like he was about ot cry.

"Oh Baby please don't say that, please, the only reason I didn't kill that sico that sent me here is so I could I see you face again, after all these year, please angel do anything you wont to me but PLEASE do not say you don't love me" tears filled his eyes for the third time that hour and Simon hugged him.

"I'm not sure if I love you but I don't like the idea of you crying over it, so please don't" Nathan smirked to himself

"Kiss me and I'll stop" Simon glared and went to stand up but was pulled back down, "Love I was joking, please don't be mad, I only have another few minutes if I remember correctly…will you get naked for me" that earned both Nathans a slap to the face and the others to laugh

"What did I do?" Present Nathan yelled

"I didn't mean to, I'm sorry" he said, doing a sad puppy dog face…both Nathans groaned, earning another bunch of laughed from the group. "You two come with me please, I want to talk with you in privet about some things" Simon smiled lightly walking away. The two Nathan raced each other to catch up, once they were in the locker room of the community center, there was a awkward silence.

"So Barry boy what is the problem?" Simon glared "Baby its just a nickname, from when I thought it was actually your name…remember? I know your names Simon, so please love what's the problem." Simon paused for a moment before his hands started to unzip his jumper. "I don't remember this?" Future Nathan whispered to present Nathan "but I'm sure as hell liking it" she snickered walking up to Simon and starting to kiss his neck, Simons head fell to the side to allow him access.

"Hey, now that's not fair" present Nathan walked behind him cupping his ass, Simon yelp and both Nathans chuckled.

"Perfect isn't it" future Nathan said, and Nathan nodded to the copy, messaging the frum globes in his hands, he slipping them into the jumped pulling it off Simons shoulders and down his body, he sucked on his middle finger of his right hand the left still rubbing Simons ass. Future Nathan had taken the hit and was now on his knees in front of Simon, his month wrapped around his hard cock.

"I thought…ah!…you only wanted to…oh!…see me naked" Simon moaned out gasping loudly when present Nathan slipped his finger between the cheeks and pressed slowly into Simons hole.

"You honesty thought after seeing you naked, me…Nathan Young…would be satisfied?" both of them said together, smirking at one another before going back to their tasks at hand, Nathan kneeled down behind Simon removing his finger and replacing it with his tongue, future Nathan pulled his mouth off and started to jerk Simon off with his hand while placing hickeys on his belly. It only took a few more thrust of Nathans finger and tongue and the other Nathans hand before Simon came. Both Nathans help to clean Simon up before future Nathan began to fade.

"I love you Simon" were his last words before he was completely gone. Simon leaned back against Nathan and sighed, Nathan smiled pulling Simons chin up and kissing him passionately, their tongues meet in a fiery dance moving against one another heatedly. They heard a gasp and pulled away, Curtis, Kelly, and Alisha stood there widened eyed.

"Simon, did you really just shag them both" Kelly gasped when he nodded tiredly

"Well kind of anyway, there was no really penetration going on, other then my finger and tongue" Nathan smiled sucking the finger into his mouth "ahhh taste good" Curtis pulled a face and walked quickly out of the room, Alisha and Kelly both rolled there eyes before following. "You know what…love" he chuckled at the thought of Simon being his one true love.

"Yes Nathan?" Simon wiggled a little bit farther into him Nathan chest curling up against him, loving the warmth of another body.

"Simon Young sounds so much better then Simon what ever your last name is" Simon laughed

"Bellamy" Nathan nodded agreeing with his previous statement.

"I think we should get married soon, and adopted soon, that why I wont have to raise 'em alone" Simon turned towards Nathan sitting on his knees.

"And maybe we could figure out how to keep me alive, that guy who took are powers before…maybe he could give me a different one, like your immortality" Nathan nodded leaning up and kissing Simon again

"Will go first thing in the morning love, but for now, I think little Nathan would like some attention" Simon smiled brightly nodding and slipping his hand into Nathans pants blushing furiously.

"I love you" Nathan moaned smiling, kissing Simon once more.

"Your adorable and I love you too"

~~End~~

Tell me what you think (review)

Manda


End file.
